versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Genji Shimada
Genji Shimada is one of the playable characters in Overwatch. Background As the youngest son of the master of the Shimada ninja clan, Genji lived a life of luxury and privilege. He had little interest in the family's illegal businesses, and although he excelled at and enjoyed his ninja training, he spent most of his time pursuing a playboy lifestyle. Many within the clan considered the carefree Genji to be a dangerous liability, and they resented his father for coddling and protecting him. Following the clan leader's untimely death, Genji's older brother, Hanzo, demanded that Genji take a more active role in their late father's empire. Genji refused, enraging Hanzo. The tension between the brothers built to a violent confrontation that left Genji on the verge of dying. Hanzo believed that he had killed his brother, but Genji was rescued by Overwatch and the intervention of Dr. Angela Ziegler. The global security force saw Genji as a potential asset in its ongoing operations to combat the Shimada clan. As Genji's injuries left him clinging to life, Overwatch offered to rebuild his body in exchange for his help. He was put through an extensive process of cyberization, which enhanced his natural speed and agility and augmented his superlative ninja skills. Transformed into a living weapon, Genji single-mindedly set about the task of dismantling his family's criminal empire. But as time passed, Genji felt increasingly at war with himself. He was repulsed by the mechanical parts of his body and could not come to grips with what he had become. When his mission was complete, he abandoned Overwatch and wandered the world in search of meaning. He drifted for many years before crossing paths with the omnic monk Zenyatta. Though Genji initially rejected Zenyatta's wisdom, the benevolent omnic would not be deterred. In time, Zenyatta became his mentor, and under the monk's tutelage, Genji reconciled his dual existence as both man and machine. He learned to accept that although he had a cyborg body, his human soul was intact, and he came to see his new form as a gift and a unique strength. Now, for the first time in his life, Genji is free. Even he cannot say where his path will ultimately lead. Stats Attack Potency: Building Level (Able to trade blows with Doomfist, who can make large craters with his punches. Can deflect attacks from Winston, who evenly matched Doomfist.) Speed: High Hypersonic+, possibly Massively Hypersonic (Can keep pace with Tracer and Soldier: 76.) Durability: Building Level (Has taken direct hits from Doomfist.) Hax: None notable. Intelligence: Above Average '(One of the most skilled members of Overwatch, has received numerous types of training.) 'Stamina: Inconsistent '(Although his stamina is definitely superhuman, he is notably lacking in comparison with other characters in the verse.) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Ninja Skills: 'Enhanced further by his cybernetic body. Capable of vanishing instantly. Capable of performing a second jump while in midair. Can casually climb up walls without losing momentum. *'Swordsmanship Skills: Genji is one of, if not the best swordsman in Overwatch. Capable of deflecting projectiles with ease. Sliced an arrow in half with perfect precision. Techniques *'Swift Strike:' Genji darts forward, slashing with his katana and passing through foes in his path. If Genji eliminates a target, he can instantly use this ability again. *'Deflect:' With lightning-quick swipes of his sword, Genji reflects any oncoming projectiles and can send them rebounding towards his enemies. *'Dragonblade:' Genji takes out his sword and delivers killing blows to all foes for a limited amount of time. In the animated shorts, Genji used it to deflect Hanzo's Dragonstrike. *'X-Strike:' Genji leaps into the air and delivers two slashes with his Dragonblade, forming an X. His third, final attack has him stabbing his Dragonblade into the middle of the newly-formed X letter, dealing damage to anyone standing on its edges. Equipment *'Cybernetic Armor: '''Grants additional protection and it likely increases his physicality even further. Light enough to avoid prohibiting movement and stealth activities. Comes equipped with a shuriken-holding device in Genji's right arm, allowing him to access a large supply of them from a storage in his forearm. After a significant physical strain, the suit seemingly needs to "cool down" for a few seconds. The bottom of Genji's shoes possesses small spots, silencing his movements. *'Shuriken: Standard triple-edged Japanese throwing stars. The speed at which Genji throws these (100 m/s) makes them capable of piercing solid steel. Throws three in a rapid succession. He can either throw them straight or in a fan-like shape to cover more ground. Can throw 24 before having to "reload" with a device built into his arm. *'Wakizashi: '''A shorter variant of a katana. Concealed on the back of Genji's waist. Used for quick melee strikes and the Deflect ability. *'Ryu-Ichimonji: '''Genji's katana sword. Has never been damaged, let alone examined by anyone. Capable of cutting a car in half. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Can block punches from Winston in his Primal Rage mode. **Winston can trade blows with Doomfist. *Casually sliced Hanzo's arrows in midair. *Kicked Hanzo through a room. *Deflected Hanzo's Dragonstrike with ease. *Sliced a car in half Speed/Reactions *Can deflect all sorts of bullets from many models of guns. *Can deflect rounds from Widowmaker's sniper rifle. *Can deflect automatic fire from Bastion's turret mode. *Casually dodged Hanzo's homing arrows. *Dodged and blocked Hanzo's scatter arrows. *Dashed through Shimada Castle. *Casually sliced Hanzo's arrows. *Faster than Soldier: 76, who can outrun grenade explosions. *Can keep up with Tracer. *Moved faster than Doomfist could track. Durability/Endurance *Before getting his cyborg enhancements, survived a duel to the death with his brother Hanzo. *Survived shots from Tracer's Pulse Pistols. *Survived a punch from Doomfist. *Likely comparable to Reaper and Soldier: 76, who survived the explosion of Overwatch's headquarters. Skill/Intelligence *Trained by the Shimada Family. *After becoming a cyborg received training from Zenyatta. *Alongside the rest of the Blackwatch team, fought through Venice with constant waves of Talon troops attacking them. *Joined Blackwatch, the black ops segment of Overwatch. *Mastered the Shimada Clan's ability to control the Dragon. *Defeated Hanzo after receiving cybernetic augmentations. Powerscaling Although he's a glass cannon, Genji should rank relatively high in the Overwatch cast. He's traded blows with Doomfist and even survived direct attacks from him, and in-game, he can deflect attacks from the likes of Winston, one of the physically stronger characters in the verse. In terms of speed, he should scale to pretty much all feats, as he's consistently been portrayed as one of the fastest characters in the verse. Weaknesses *Deflect ability doesn't work on beams or beam-like attacks. *May get cocky at times. *Somewhat of a glass cannon compared to other Overwatch characters. Sources A combination of DeathBattleDino and NocturnBros' DeviantArt bios on Genji Versus Compendium's Conclusions '''Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Overwatch Category:Blizzard Entertainment Category:Cyborgs Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Ninjas Category:Building Level Category:High Hypersonic+ Category:Massively Hypersonic Category:Sword Users